


Throne Sex

by tracionn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/pseuds/tracionn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Created for Merlinwriters lj community February theme: Secrets and Secret Relationships</p>
<p>Photomanipulation</p>
<p>No disrespect intended, characters don't belong to me at all</p>
    </blockquote>





	Throne Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Merlinwriters lj community February theme: Secrets and Secret Relationships
> 
> Photomanipulation
> 
> No disrespect intended, characters don't belong to me at all


End file.
